Bella Salvator
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella and her brothers, Stefan and Damon, along with Stefan's girlfriend, Elena, all move to Forks and meet the Cullen's. When Bella finds herself falling for Edward, how will her brothers respond to their romance? Rated M for later lemons and language.


**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Standing outside Stephenie Meyer's house watching her from a tree by her window*  
Stephenie: Get AWAY from my window!  
Me: NEVER! Not until you say I own Twilight!  
Stephenie: NO!  
Me: *Sad* Okay. *Climbs down tree and slumps away***

_**Chapter 1: Bella Salvator**_

I hugged Bonnie and Caroline, my best friends in Mystic Falls. My brothers, Stefan and Damon, and I were moving to a small town named Forks in Washington.

"You have to call every day and tell me if you meet any boys you like!" Caroline told me. I nodded.

"We'll miss you and call you as well, Bella. Hope to see you soon!" Bonnie said, and I hugged them one last time before smiling and hopping on the plane with my brothers. We had been alive since 1847, Stefan and I. Damon was born in 1845. Stefan and Damon were changed by their past love, Katherine Pierce. Then, they changed me.

Katherine was a terrible girl that had never been on my good side. She always liked Stefan best, but had to compel him to love her back when he found out she was a vampire. She also dated Damon at the same time as Stefan, making my brothers dislike each other, but eventually I got them to act sort of the way they did before. They would do anything for me. Even act as if they don't hate each other.

Stefan is now dating and engaged to Elena Gilbert, and Damon is dating Bonnie. It is so awkward when they all start making out in front of me that I just get up and leave the room.

Stefan and I survive on animal blood, unable to find it in ourselves to kill a human again. Damon still hunts humans, but mostly just takes blood from blood banks. He says he finds thrill in hunting his victims or preys.

I relaxed into the plane seat as we took off. Forks, Washington, here we come.

_8 hours later_

We finally got off the plane. Stefan was staring at Elena who had come with us. Bonnie said she couldn't leave yet, but would come to Forks soon.

Damon looked just as annoyed as me, but he did a better job of concealing it.

"Hey, freaks, stop making goo-goo eyes at each other and hurry up. I want to actually get to the house, you know." I grumbled. They both glared at me annoyed and I smirked.

"Whatever, Bella. You're just jealous." Stefan said smirking right back at me. I gagged.

"Sorry, little bud, but I don't swing that way. Although, if I did, Elena would be my first target just to annoy you." I said then winked. He growled at me playfully and I giggled.

"Alright, you two. Cut it out. We have to get home now." Damon said amused. I sighed but did as he said.

We got our bags and went to our car. It was a shiny, sleek black 2011 Audi R8 GT. It used to go only about 198 mph, but once I fixed it up, it now goes around 300 mph, because we all like speed, well, except for Elena. She's human, so her reflexes aren't as good and she is a bit slower.

The car was a sleek black with red and blue flames on the sides. I had designed it myself, and since I was a really good artist, it looked like it was done by a professional, which it was!

We all set off to home and unpacked, getting ready for school the next day. It was Elena's last year to be human, because Stefan planned on turning her so they could live in eternity together. My brothers and I took a quick hunt to be prepared for tomorrow. Then, we went home and went to bed.

_Next morning_

I awoke to my stupid alarm clock beeping loudly. I groaned and slammed my hand down on it, effectively silencing the evil contraption. Then, I put my pillow over my head and tried to go back to sleep. Key word being _tried._ Damon, being the annoying brat he is, came into my room and grabbed me by my ankles, and tossed me out of bed. I glared at his smiling face.

"Wakey-wakey, Bella. Time to get ready for school!" Then, he sauntered out of the room and I groaned, but got up and took a quick shower.

Once I was out of the shower, I went over to my closet to look for the perfect first day outfit. I decided on my ruffled cami, my black Padua jacket, my black panel high leather skinny jeans, a black head band with a bow on the top side, my black Jimmy Choo 'April' Boots, and of course, my lapis lazuli talisman that protected my kind from the sun. **(Pictures on profile! I think… Depends on if the site will be nice!)**

Once I was dressed, I walked downstairs. Stefan and Damon's eyes popped out when they saw me.

"_What are you wearing?_" Stefan hissed. I smirked.

"Clothes." I said with a slight shrug.

"You look too… I can't even say it. Please go change. I don't want to have to threaten people on the first day!" Damon pleaded. I giggled and Elena followed suit.

"They will always follow us around, even if we dressed like hobos, so there is no point. Now, let's go, or we're going to be late!" I exclaimed, and we all hopped in my beautiful Audi and sped off to school.

Once we reached the school, we realized we were early. Like, 25 minutes early. So we decided to hang out for a bit until more people came.

About 10 minutes later, a silver Volvo pulled into the student parking lot. I appraised it with my eyes. It looked like it had been fixed up. I wanted to go take a look at it. I turned to Stefan with puppy dog eyes and he groaned, but nodded. I squealed and ran at a speed a little too fast for a human. I was at their car before they got out.

"HI! I'm Bella! I love this car! What speed does it go up to?" I asked excitedly. I stroked it lovingly and the small chick looked at me like I was crazy, but I saw her appraising my outfit. I was snapped out of my car induced day dream by a velvet voice replying to my question.

"It goes up to about 250 mph. You know cars?" It was a boy who looked like a god. He had bronze hair and chiseled features. His eyes were topaz. Ohhh! He was an experimental vampire! I feel bad for him. Looks like his entire family is too. Experimental vampires are vampires that were changed by other experimental vampires. I'm an original, because Stefan, Damon, and I were born vampires, but it took a while for the traits to complete our change.

"Yep. I love 'em! That Audi R8 GT over there is my car baby. I have a motorcycle, but it hasn't been flown in yet." I was still staring at the car, not paying much attention anymore.

"Who fixed up your engine?" I asked. The god pointed at the long, statuesque blonde girl. I looked at her for a moment, then the car, then back at her.

"You are a car genius, aren't you?" I asked, smiling. She chuckled.

"I guess I am. I'm the mechanic of the family." She said. I grinned.

"Awesome! Hey, what did the car go before you tinkered with it?" I asked curiously. She grimaced.

"135 mph." She said disgusted. I'm sure my face displayed horror.

"WHAT?" I turned to the god. "You got a car that only went up to 135 MPH? ARE YOU INSANE?" I yelled. I heard Stefan and Damon, and even Elena, laughing. I humphed and turned to them and glared.

"Stai zitto o ti troverai alcune foto piuttosto imbarazzante dagli anni '70 's tutta la scuola," I yelled in Italian. They immediately stopped laughing. Elena had learned Italian so she could understand what we were saying at times, because she felt so out of the loop when we did that.

I turned back to the kids and I could see some of their faces were quite confused.

"I said, 'shut up or you'll find some pretty embarrassing pictures all over the school.'" I told them and comprehension dawned on their faces. The pixie spoke up.

"Oh, well, I'm Alice. This is my boyfriend, Jasper, my brother, Emmett, his girlfriend, Rosalie, and my other brother, Edward. What's your name?" She asked. I smirked.

"Bella. Bella Salvator." I said. Their eyes widened. My brothers were very well known by the vampire population. We _were_ some of the last original vampires, so it makes sense.

"You, mean, as in, Stefan and Damon Salvator are you brothers?" Alice asked nervously. I smirked and nodded.

"Don't worry. They don't bite… too much." I chuckled. I suddenly felt a presence behind me.

"Bells, we gotta go get our schedules. Come on, girly. Let's check if we have any classes together, if not, I'll just compel them. Someone has to protect you from boys. Especially today." I could practically hear his grimace. "Couldn't you have dressed… more… you know…" His voice trailed off. I smirked and turned to face him, putting my innocent face on.

"Nope, I don't. Why don't you say it for me?" I said innocently. He glared at me and muttered two words.

"Less sexy." I burst out laughing at that, falling to the ground. I couldn't keep it in, I heard Stefan laughing to, as he told Elena what Damon had said. I heard Damon huff.

"Shut up, all of you. Or else. I have special punishments. Bella, I'll destroy all your clothes, cars, bikes, cycles, books, and shoes. Stefan, I'll be sure to not let you see Elena for a month. And I'll destroy all your books, too." He seethed. I froze and looked at him with tearfilled eyes.

"You wouldn't." I whispered. His face softened, but not by much.

"I. Would." He said, glaring. I glared right back at him and lunged for him and started pounding on him every where I could. "OW! Get. OW! Off. OWWW! Of. OWWWWWW! MEEEEE! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! STEFAN! HELP MEEEEE!" He screamed. Stefan chuckled and I continued beating my heartless brother to a pulp.

"No can do brother. She is pissed. And if I step in, she'll beat on me too." He replied. I felt someone tugging on my arm and I growled. My conscience came back quickly and I cleared my throat and hopped off of Damon.

"Sorry," I said to the Cullen's, then turned to Damon and glared at him.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight, or you may find yourself in Siberia or a well with snakes in it by tomorrow morning, got it?" I seethed. He gulped and nodded frantically. I smiled.

"This year is gonna be awesome, isn't it?" I asked cheerfully.


End file.
